An information authentication medium such as a passport and an identification (ID) card can have an image such as a facial image of an individual to be authenticated in order to enable visual authentication of the individual by use of the information authentication medium. Methods for creating an image on the information authentication medium include laser-irradiating an allochroic layer of the information authentication medium (refer, for example, to PTL 1 and PTL 2).
In addition, an optical variable device (OVD) is attached to the allochroic layer described above for the purpose of preventing the information authentication medium from being counterfeited. Examples of the OVD include a hologram, a diffraction grating, and a multilayer film. Among these, the multilayer film is configured such that light emitted from each film interferes with light emitted from the remaining films. Authenticity determination made by such an optically variable device is used in information authentication media as one means for determining whether or not the information authentication media are authentic.